narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fangs of the Prankster
Ayumi Senju was in her half transformation, which meant that she looked like a sixteen year old girl with long blonde hair, a fit physique, the signature glowing red eyes that meant she was a Child of Chakra, fox ears, and one 2 foot long fox tail. She was wearing a grey sleeveless sweatshirt, a shirt sleeve fishnet top underneath, for pants she was wearing close fitting black pants that had a hole at the back where her tail was popping out. Her body was low to the ground, her shoulders were tense as if she was waiting for something, and she was looking at a deer that was calmly walking around. A cold wind hit her from behind and her incredible knows caught the smell of a passerby. She stood up, relaxed, and looked around. There were a lot of trees around her and the leafy ground that she was standing on was cold and wet. Fifteen feet behind Ayumi was a trail that leads back to Kagegakure. A couple of seconds later she heard footsteps and when she did the deer ran off. Ayumi sighed and walked toward the trail. That's when she almost ran into a man. A story that lured many adventurers reporting of beast-transforming children that attack people in the regions in and around the Shadow Village. These children, first mentioned in legends as old as the days of the Rikudo Sennin, were the children of chakra. However the locals had often denied the legitimacy of the legend, they dubbed the children as Cursed and the very presence of evil. These tales, however didn't stop men and women, to travel to the Far East, facing several other oddities to learn more and face off against these terminal monsters. Among them, was a lone traveller who distanced himself from the major crowding regions, using his own infiltration skills to wind up in less security regions of the village. Standing in a middle of a path, writing a sort of a memo, he had taken a small path that led to the secretious village in a journey of one hour or so. His eyes slowly motioning to the direction of the horizon, missed the sight of a small girl running into him, avoided at the last moment by the lass. Ayumi stopped and looked at the man who she almost collided with. She one full well that the man could probably see her glowing red eyes but she wasn't worried, this attitude was shown by the relaxed and gentle way her tail swayed side to side. Even though she wasn't worried she wasn't stupid either, Ayumi's great mind began to think of a strategy in case this man was afraid of her and decided to fight her. "Sorry." Ayumi said sincerely. Shinzui quickly grabbed the girl on her back collar as a reflexive action, His eyes then collecting the images of the weird physiology of the girl, he threw her forward, without heeding to her apology, Shinzui questioned her, "Are you a child of chakra ?" Ayumi was surprised when the guy grabbed her collar and when he threw her back she stumbled a bit before coming to a stop. When they man asked a question the first thing she thought was: "He must hate people like us. Why else would he do that." That thought made her even more nervous and her nervousness showed by the fact that her tail stopped wagging. "Y-yes, I am a child of chakra." Shinzui answered, "I heard the cursed kids, have the ability to change an entire landscape with their frightening presence, I sense no Killing Intent inside you ! What are you ?" Taking a small breath he continued, "That aside, I find it silly that legends like you beasts would simply dash to us middle class humans while running in the middle of a clear path, with carelessness," "Not all Children of Chakra are blood thirsty." Ayumi said. "As for why I am running in the clear path, my dad is expecting me home soon and it's not as if I need to hide my existence." Ayumi responded with a kind voice. Ayumi didn't like the way he said: beast, it made it sound as if they were bloodthirsty monsters who didn't know how to think. When in reality Children of Chakra always have superior intellect. "You don't get my point do you, worthless trash, imitation of the legend," Shinzui said in a high voice, "I was just amazed by the stupidity of your enhancements, that allowed you to not know where you were going, and dash to me, YOUR so called power is nothing but shame, and I presume you are the weakest and the underling of the other terrors within the walls of the Village." Ayumi had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from yelling. "Even if I am the weakest, at least I can find better things to do than to insult people for fun." Ayumi as she started to walk away with her back to the man. She didn't have the time nor the effort to fight this man. However, she was still angry because this guy scared her prey away. Shinzui left a smirk has Ayumi passed by him on her own way. "Hmpf, I can be a threat to your village you know, but can your Village be saved ? Not only me, there is a army in the horizon that would invade your people, any time soon." Shinzui said removing his katana from its sheath. "Watch while I bathe in the blood of the people whom you spend your everyday life with." Saying so, Shinzui used his enhanced speed to rush towards the highly unguarded gate of the Village. When Ayumi heard the man's comment rage consumed her. So much rage that her second tail appeared. She ran toward at 50 mph, when she reached him she aimed a powerful side kick that would send him flying back if it connected. Shinzui quickly analyzed the transformation of the kid, while also noticing her speed. He could feel a rise in the Presence or Killing Intent of the Child, despite her not sensing it herself much. Shinzui then felt a sidekick to him, that pushed him away from the girl, as he got knocked back, far to hit a tree that stop his motion. Standing up quickly, without giving in to the pain, Shinzui smiled, "Ah, Is that your power ?" he said walking towards her, taking seven special kunai from his sleeves and aiming them all at the girl, "Fighting a beast will cost me some time," Shinzui thought has he executed his plan. Ayumi dodged most of the kunai by sidestepping left and right, however one kunai grazed her shoulder which created a small cut on that shoulder. She took ran toward her opponent as she took out a scroll from her pocket, she would then unravel the scroll and by doing so she summoned her famous Fox Spear to her right hand.. Once she was close enough to attack she swung her spear horizontally in the hopes that it would connect with the opponent's right set of ribs. Shinzui waited till the last moment has he saw the Spear and quickly understanding its material. As the Spear reached for his ribs, the Uchiha vanished and appeared close to a tree which was struck by a special kunai, he had used earlier, escaping the assault. This time, Shinzui transferred a small portion of his nature type chakra to a set of ordinary kunais, whilst aiming them, around five of them towards the tailed human with a intent to strike. Ayumi expertly deflected the kunais away from her with her spear. She tossed the scroll to the side with her left hand after she deflected all the kunais. She ran towards her opponent and when she was within striking distance she aimed a slash at her opponent's chest. Shinzui rushed forward with the same speed as Ayumi almost replicating her movements. Using his katana to shield himself from the girls spear, he channelled wind to the katana to increase its cutting power now rivalling the sharp spear. Ayumi's blade clashed with her opponent's katana and immediately after she jumped back. When she landed she channeled Negative Chakra to her spear and then swung it horizontally. a powerful white wave of chakra raced towards the opponent while leaving a small fissure in its wake. Shinzui jumped back a little in order to regain composure from the earlier clash. The Uchiha sensed negative chakra being flowed into the spear and the next moment, a wave of chakra rushing towards him. Shinzui quickly rammed a handseal, creating a elevation on the ground beneath him. Using the momentum of the Earth's upward movements, Shinzui jumped high into the sky, forming a ball of negative chakra in his palms, size of a volleyball and released it towards Ayumi, as he made a land on a tree branch few meters behind the child. Ayumi's earlier could be heard destroying the elevated land that stood on its path. When Ayumi witnessed the black ball racing toward her she quickly formed the Hand Seals: Tiger, Hare, Boar, and then she slammed her hands on the ground. As soon as her hands touched the ground a solid wall of earth sprung up in front of her. However, this wasn't a normal earth wall, as anyone who could sense chakra would know. When the sphere hit the wall, the the wall began to absorb the chakra in the sphere until it disappeared. Once the sphere was taken care of she turn around to face the man before opening her mouth an releasing a large column of flames that raced her opponent.